The present invention relates to a motor-driven machine tool, in particular a hand-held power tool having a rotatably driveable tool.
A machine tool of this type is known as a battery-operated, hand-held power tool from DE 199 51 264 A1 in the embodiment shown in FIG. 12 therein. When the machine housing is pistol-shaped, the known hand-held power tool has a main axis which extends in the direction of the pistol barrel. In the rear region of the shank part which is connected to the handle, the machine housing accommodates the motor and the transmission, as a coaxial drive unit, the transmission being connected to a tool fitting in a driving manner, and being supported, axially offset relative to the motor and the transmission, in the region of the front wall of the machine housing on the front side, the rotational axis extending parallel to the main axis. A tool-changing magazine designed as a hollow cylindrical drum magazine is supported upstream of the tool fitting. The axes of the drum magazine and the tool fitting extend parallel to the main axis. In its drum ring, the drum magazine includes tool chambers which extend parallel to the main axis, each of which assumes an aligned, overlapping position relative to the tool fitting depending on the rotational position of the drum magazine. In this overlapping position, it is possible to displace the particular tool between the tool chamber and the tool fitting. The displacement is carried out via an actuating element which is coaxial to the tool fitting, is guided in the housing, and is designed as an actuating slide which is situated in the axial transition region between the transmission and the drum magazine. The drum magazine is also supported in the housing, and it is penetrated by the transmission output shaft in its central region which is enclosed by drum ring which contains the tool chambers, the transmission output shaft being connected in a driving manner to the tool fitting via an intermediate transmission which bridges the axial distance between the transmission output shaft and the tool fitting. Given that the components must be placed in the correct positions relative to one another, a design of this type requires a relatively great deal of production outlay, makes assembly difficult, and requires a great deal of space.